ETP016: You Bet Your Wife
is the 16th chapter of The Electric Tale of Pikachu. Synopsis Ash saves a little girl named Mary, who adores Misty and wants to become her sister. Misty and Ash follow the girl to the Gym, who introduces her big brother, Jeremy, who is also a Gym Leader. Ash tries to battle Jeremy, who has his eyes on Misty, planning on marrying her. To stop that, Ash challenges Jeremy, putting Misty's honor at a stake. Chapter Plot Ash, Misty and Pikachu ride Lapras to the next Island. Misty warns Ash to be careful, as the currents are strong around the rocks. Suddenly, they encounter a girl drowning with a Dewgong, so Ash sends Fearow, who rescues them. The girl, whose name is Mary, thanks them, while Ash tries to make an impression. Mary is amazed by Misty, calling her a big sister and pulls her away, leaving Ash still to make an impression. She takes them to the Citron Gym, whose owner is her brother. Ash is glad, as he needs one last badge for the League. Her brother comes, whose name is Jeremy and thanks Misty for saving his little sister. Ash claims he saved Mary, who wants Misty to become her sister. Jeremy replies she cannot have her until he marries Misty. Misty just says she was not asked about this, but Ash defends Misty, as he challenges Jeremy to a match to defend her honor. Jeremy asks who he is, so Ash replies he just came for another badge. Jeremy presents him with a challenge: he must shoot the targets and if Ash succeeds, Jeremy will accept his Gym battle. Ash goes to complete the challenge, but is angered, as Jeremy and Mary chat with Misty, ignoring him. Ash has Bulbasaur and Squirtle hit all the targets with bullseye precision, but Misty, Mary and Jeremy left already. Jeremy presents Misty they train their Pokémon dance, as they focus on their will to learn more. Ash comes to the Gym and has himself and his Pokémon dance. However, Charizard burns Ash. Later, Ash and Jeremy gave their best, so Jeremy decides to battle Ash tomorrow. Ash accepts the challenge, but is frustrated to see Misty going with Jeremy and Mary. Next day, Ash and Jeremy are at the battlefield. Mary cheers for Jeremy, so Ash asks Misty to cheer for him, else she will be married to Jeremy. Ash sends Pikachu and Jeremy an Electabuzz, who fight each other. Pikachu manages to electrocute Electabuzz, however Electabuzz is recharged. Pikachu uses Quick Attack, but Electabuzz uses Thunder Punch, so Pikachu is thrown off the cliff. Luckily, Ash manages to catch it before it fell down. Next round is Bulbasaur vs. Exeggutor. Exeggutor dances, distracting Bulbasaur and scaring it. Using Sleep Powder, Exeggutor is defeated and Ash comforts Bulbasaur. Jeremy tells the last round is dedicated to Misty, a water battle. Ash's Squirtle fights Jeremy's Starmie. Squirtle goes to attack Starmie, who uses Thunderbolt, binding Squirtle and electrocuting it. Misty is angered and chides Ash to give support to Squirtle. Squirtle uses Hydro Pump, soaking Starmie away. With Skull Bash, Starmie is defeated and Ash wins the battle. Mary cries, so Misty comforts her. Ash thinks Misty should lend one of her sisters, but Misty tells she wouldn't trade her sisters, as they can get quite angry. Jeremy sees Mary really wants a sister, so goes behind a curtain and disguises himself as a woman. Mary is glad she has a big sister, though Misty is frustrated, thinking Jeremy looks prettier than she does. Gallery Category:The Electric Tale of Pikachu chapters